Nothing
by CodysGirlFriend
Summary: This is a story about a ordinary lass from North Yorkshire going abroud for the first time, but what is to come is unknown. IF YOU LIKED THE HUNGER GAMES, YOU'LL LOVE THIS!
1. Chapter 1

We are on our way to Germany, Berlin departing from UK, Manchester terminal 1. Me and my family are going on holiday, yes my family, Tia Mallard's family, that 13year old from Helton College, yes, it's the first time on holiday in 5 years, my first time abroad. I'm ecstatic can't believe we are actually going. The airport is crazy as it is the start of the summer holidays, children chugging along on their Trunki's and stressed out parents looking for their plane, yes, this is my family. Joe my brother is on his blue and green Trunki, slowly following mum around, while my mum, Clarissa is stressing out and running around the place asking about our flight to Germany. Meanwhile me and my dad, Robert (we all call him Robbie) I have the same big brown eyes as him, sit by and wait for our names to be called by mum. We sat for about half an hour before me and dad noticed that mum had found our plane on the screen and that she was waving us over.

Me and dad were excited, I noticed that we did a half skip half walk over to mum in unison. I knew this by the, look at those to idiots, look I got from an old dude with grey hair and a bit of a goatee that is sat on the end on the row of chairs with his carrot topped wife glared at us. I just turned away and strutted of with my family to our gate. On time, everyone still together, no one lost, we were nearly there. We arrived at the gate where we had to wait another 10 minutes until we were allowed to go and get onto the plane. When it was announced we could enter the plane, everyone stood up and prepared to enter the plane. The surge, the energy the excitement when everyone is told they can go onto the plane. Everyone pushing and shoving, it was madness.

We went down a few corridors, to arrive at the plane, where the man, his name tag said he was called, 'Ben', instructs you where your seat is, well he made me smile more anyway. We wiggled into our seats, mine right next to a window where I had a clear view of the outside, I could see the massive engine. I never knew they were so big, must be heavy. After everyone got onto the plane the cabin crew told us about safety, I thought they were joking when the pointed down the plane to show you where the exits were, they did. But I look at the safety sheet anyway, never seen one and you never know something might happen, but mostly likely, not. The captain's voice booms into the speakers, "This is your captain speaking, my name is Harry…", he seems to trail of, I'm not listening, I'm in oar of my surroundings, sat in silence, I'm loving it! The speakers fall silent and seat belt signs flash on. I click it on and watch cabin crew close doors and shut overhead holders. The excitement is growing. The plane starts to move, so elegant along the floor. It gets in a plane queue.

The adrenaline when the plane turns the corner and you're facing down the run way, I clench my fist and turn to look at my dad who's sat beside me grinning from ear to ear. Mum and Joe in front saying something but I aren't listening, I'm too excited. The captain revs up the engines, were about to go, it pushes forward, I so excited, I don't notice I'm tapping my feet on the floor, I'm nervous and excited at the same time. Not knowing what's going to happen and the excitement. Up, up, up, up, up, up …,"O.M.G. we're flying dad!"

We've been up for 15 minutes now, everyone is settled we are up high in the air. When I look out on my window the world looks like a miniature village, it's a great illusion, it's marvellous, the feeling that I'm flying. Dad leans over with me to peer out of the window and says in a quiet voice, even though everyone around us is been so noisy, "wow!" I say nothing, nothing is needed to be said. It's amazing, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world but been here now in this seat on this plane flying over England somewhere.

The moment is stopped by a bing sound from the plane, telling us it's O.K. to move around. But I don't I say transfixed by the world. As I am sat in seat 09F, Ben is soon at our sides asking if we "would like to purchase any refreshments" we say no and he swiftly moves on with a cheesy smile to the next person along. Dad breaks the silence again saying, "That is it we are officially on holiday!" I smile back and do a "woo!" This is a moment we haven't felt, or had in 5 years, what a relief.

Babies start to cry, people start to wander, Joe starts to moan at mum, and the man sat opposite them decides it's time to put his earphones in. Me and dad start to laugh but we just get some more serious faces, like the one the man gave me in the airport, back at us, but we just keep laughing. I don't get it, you're on holiday why is there the need to be so serious and unhappy. Get a bag of smiles! YOLO!

It is 40minutes into the flight and the cabin crew have gone around everyone on the plane. We are starting to get headaches from crying babies and the man opposite Joe has gone to the loo, as he was getting frustrated with his moaning. Suddenly the light on the seat belt flashes on with a bing and a cabin crew member, a woman, voice booms out, "Please can you put your seat belts on and sit down for a moment, we are expected to have some wind turbulence in this bit of the flight, sorry for any inconvenience." I already had mine on so I just carried on gazing out of the window watching people's lives go by. The plane starts to giggle, the woman was right about the wind turbulence. About a minute later the woman's voice booms out of the speaker again saying that, we are going to do a landing now as the weather conditions is unsafe, and that we shall be stopping in London, Heathrow airport. We will get you to Germany but we won't take any risks. Sorry for the inconvenience, so please keep seated until we land and then when we tell you that you can take your seat belts of you may take them off. Dad looks and me and says calmly, "Better safe than sorry, so our holiday might be delayed but does it matter, holiday here we come!" I see that mum has flashed an angry look over to dad through the seats and the man opposite has come back, he sighs and looks at Joe, to only find Joe smiling at him giggling.

BANG! Shrieks from around the plane call out, the plane jolts, and the engines slow down, what's happening? I'm scared now, mum is holding onto Joe and me and dad and looking around to see what's happened, all we can do is sit down. Dad says," The other engine has just blown up, there's a hole the plane, something must of got in it!" More screams shoot down the plane from further back. "But the explosion hasn't taken the engine out its still in tacked but people are dead down there!" The voice of the captain booms out "Stay seated and prepare for an emergency landing, I repeat stay seated and prepare for an emergency landing!" Me and dad stare at each other and duck down, there are more screams, the noise is tremendous, dad looks at me with scared eyes, "Don't worry everything will be O.K.!" I smile back at him nervously and get into my brace position, I'm shaking now. The captain's voice cries, "Brace, brace, brace, brace". Then silence…

I screwed up my eye's, I couldn't hear hardly anything I was being thrown everywhere, bang, bang, bang and thousands of screams. Scraping, ripping, crushing, like dolls, was this real? Am I in a night mare? I can't get out! Let me out! Everything seems to stop I slowly look up adjusting my eyes to my surroundings, as I was still in my bracing position. I was alive! I sat there for a second and the turned to my left, to see only my dad and me sat far away in only our seats about 100 metres away from anything else. I shout at him, " DAD, DAD, DAD WAKE UP!" he opens his eyes and smiles. Then I notice something has sliced some of his body of, blood pouring out of him, all his insides sliding out. I say, "Stay with me dad, I need you, were going on holiday remember, to Germany. So you need to get up and come with me to Germany. Come on dad." He's dying, I know he is but he still smiles at me. He says, "I can't wait it's going to be awesome." "Yeah, were going to do everything and I'll let you go and have a few beers if you want to I don't mind." "That'll be good." "Yeah, think about it all that beer dad, heaven." He just smiles. "I love you dad." "I love you too."

He's gone, I just hug him, I'm there hugging him for about 5 minutes, it feels like a lifetime. I love him. What am I going to do? I start crying. I'm holding his hand, it's still warm. His blood soaking in to my clothes, my newly bought black jumpsuit that I love, but I don't care, I don't love it more than my Dad. I love him too much to care. My light brown hair coated in blood and my fringe nearly black from the smoke. I look up taking a deep breath, to notice, I'm still in my seat with my belt on, nothing in front of me but carnage. I see everything soaked in blood. The plane in pieces, survivors running out arm in arm. Then I see an engine is missing. I take my belt of and stand up. There's something behind me, something big, I turn and I look up. An engine on fire, some of its blades missing, that's what's killed my dad a blade, chopping him in half. That's how everything is in pieces, chopped up by blades. The fire roars from it.

I hear a faint voice behind me shouting, "Run, run, run!" But I turn slowly and see a boy run towards me and pick me up, taking me into the distance. I wiggle and scream for my dad. But the boy keeps running, he knows if I stayed any longer I'd be dead. BANG! The engine exploded, nothing of my dad is left, nothing, I scream and tears sprint down my face.

He slides me to the floor and looks into my eyes, my wet, saw tired eyes. Who is he? Why did he save me? He says, "Are you O.K.?" I'm fine, my dad has just died. I just say, "Better than I could off been." "True." "Why did you save me? Who are you? Why?" It just came out like that. I want to say sorry now for been so stubborn. "I'm…" CABOOM!

Silence.

I'm running, I'm running once again for my life, why, I do not know, again.

**Please tell me if you have read this and liked it, thanks for reading and tell me if you want more! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was like I was asleep to find myself in a dream, running. From what? I need to wake up. I hear someone talking to me. They're out of breath. They're holding my hand. They're hand is soft, and much bigger than mine. My eyesight is slowly recovering, my hearing getting clearer. I've stopped running, I'm standing still. I look around to see the world, gone, destroyed or stripped from the earth. No ones left. My skin is screaming in pain, I find my tears returning and my body not been able to cope, I drop to the ground. The boy gets me up and holds me, we say nothing, nothing is needed to be said.

I can feel his tears drop onto my shoulder's, I can feel my tears trickle down my face. After a long time he says, "My name is Cody Collins." "My name's Tia Mallard, what happened?" "I don't know, we should try find help." I nodded, and we ran off into the trees that bordered the airports run way, as the building was in ruins or blown of the earth. Leaving nothing. I had nothing. My Dad is dead, my mum and brother probably is to. I could feel my tears returning but I held them for Cody's sake. We ran into the trees, I could tell Cody was a strong runner, he was jogging and I was sprinting. He is so tall, my head in line where his belly button is. I know I'm short but, his like a jolly green giant, 6ft at least. Dark blond hair, and brown eyes with flecks of green. And I have to say overall he's pretty fit.

I had to ask I couldn't help myself but, "Why did you save me? You don't even know me." There was a bit of an awkward silence before a quiet, almost a whisper, came out, "I saw you in the airport with your dad, you were sat next to a couple, an old grey man and a bright ginger haired woman," (AKA tango woman), "And I was sent to come on this plane to save people." What the hell is he on about; does he think he's superman or something? No, I can't be with a lad that's mental and has broken out of a mental hospital, no… please! "I was sent by a group that call themselves, TS, The Survivors. What's happened is that Iraq, Afghanistan, Serbia and other countries turned against the UK because we have money and we weren't prepared to share any of it. As we knew if we shared any of it, it would be spent on weapons to fight against each other. The government didn't want anything to do with the wars so they did all they could to avoid it. However when London hosted the Olympics it got the countries together and made them talk." He's staring into my eyes, I believe him, why? I've only just met him and he is stuffing my head with information when all I can think of is my family but I'm listening and taking it in.

"I wanted to save you, I knew I did ever since I noticed you in the airport. I wanted to save your family to but the plane crashed before the explosions and I could only save you. I was looking for you for ages. I wouldn't stop. But when I saw you right next to that engine, my mind was on saving you and nothing else." Maybe he is superman then. "I'm going to take you somewhere safe, where you can know that nothing will happen. But its back in a place called Helton…" I had to cut in, "I live there." "Oh, right so you know where Bretts hill is?" "Yeah." "The base is up there inside the hill." So his is now telling me there's a secret base, what next invisibility cloaks and mirrors that show what you want, to be honest I'm not believing any of this, it was alright at first but now I'm been serious, what a load of shit. We sat there for a bit, and after a while he said, "Sorry, I shouldn't have put so much pressure on you." You don't say, wanting straight answers from someone who's just lost everything to take in so much. I say nothing. Nothing was needed to be said.

We're walking towards what Cody says is where the pick-up point is. Where we'll be taken to Fots hill, to safety. I'm putting all my trust into this lad and I don't know why. I should run for it, but I've got nothing to lose now. So I might as well go for it. Ughh. Why couldn't I have died? Why couldn't my dad have lived? Why me? AHHH! And with this lad who thinks he's superman, and is actually quite fit and good looking, but is been so rude and snappy with me. Even though he saved my life I don't like the way he's acting around me, at all.

He said, "We're close now, just about one hundred metres." Yes I can get rid of him, but then what, start a new life? How can I, I've got nothing to make me want to. I've got nothing to live for. Nothing. WHY ME! Can't he speak? Can't he be nice to me? Am I really that bad?

We're at the pick-up point, finally, I can't wait to get away from him, but I want to stay with him also because he's the only one I trust on this earth, the only thing I've got if it's anything. He glances at me and smiles, like I'm going to smile back, and says, "Our ride will be here soon." It better be. We are stood there extremely awkwardly for about 5 minutes before he says, "I'm sorry, that I snapped at you, well sorry for everything." I think that might be all I'm getting, _sorry, _whatever! I just stared at the ground playing with my feet. "Can I ask you something?" Yes _darling_ anything for you my _sweetheart _is totally what I was going to say but it came out as a quick nod. "Well…" he got down on his knees in front of me and looked into my eyes, "Will you marry me?" Yes he just said that, O.M.G. who does he think I am? What does he think he's doing? NO, he is actually mental! I should peg it. Yes run. My legs won't move, my eyes go wide and I stare at his smiling face. O.K I'm going to turn and run in 3… 2… 1… GO! I turn and run as fast as I can. I only get 10 steps away when I realised that I had no idea where I was running to, but I kept running. Footsteps where behind be, probably Cody, cant he leave me alone. I start to cry while I'm running, the whole world is shutting off. "TIA STOP, TIA!" His voice is getting less clear, my eye sight is extremely blurred and my head is spinning.

I've been running for a bit now and he's still following me. Someone cries out, but I don't know where it is, I don't care I keep running. I still can't hear properly, I hear a faint scream again. I freeze and a tear hits the ground. I try to get my baring's, I'm in a pretty bad state, no wonder. There's shouting. But I still can't hear well. I turn, I'm scared. There's no one there, who, or whatever it is, is getting closer. The next thing I know I land with a thump to the ground, I try to get free but I can't. I give up for a minute and just lay there crying hoping I was dead.

"Shhhh." The voice said. "Leave me alone, go away." I wiggle and shout out, "Leave me alone!" It kept me down. It held me for ages and I lay there trying to get free with any energy I had. Then I stopped moving and just cried. It got up of me and as soon it was stood up, I ran for it, as quick as I could, for the 4th time in the same day for different reasons. I tripped and skidded across the ground face planting into a tree roots that stick out of the ground. I cry more and try to get to my feet, when it's behind me I panic and try to go faster; tripping 3 times more before I get up and run again. But it isn't a run any more it's a jog that feels like a run to me but isn't. My energy was gone and I was stuffed. It's got me. There's nothing else I can do.

**Thanks for reading chapter 2, hope you like this and PLEASE review, much love x leah x**


	3. Chapter 3

"I've found you. Don't ever leave me again." It said to me as it held me. It's Cody I know it is. "Get of me! Leave me alone." I tried to push away. But then as I looked at his face I saw shock and horror. He is defiantly mental! "I lost you, and then I found you running from him." He pointed into the trees and said, "That lad who was running after you, I knocked him out then I pinned you down over there so when he left he wouldn't know where you were and you'd be safe." I don't believe him. "Remember I'd just saved you and then it went white and we were running together. Then we stopped and we told each other our names, mine Cody and yours Tia, and then you told me what had happened and why. You snapped questions at me. Then you were taking me to a pick-up point where we would go somewhere safe and start new lives." Not true. "No it was the other way round you told me everything and you took me to the pick-up point and asked me to marry you, and I ran away then this." "No I didn't say that." Was it that insulting you asking me to marry you. "I looked away and you were gone, I've been searching for you. I saw you running and I took him out over there."

"Hello, fancy seeing you here." It was me in the distance coming closer, I had to do a double take, and I couldn't believe my eyes. Do I really sound like that? Cody's face said it all, shock, horror and a screaming help expression. "Oh, so will you marry me Tia?" A voice came from behind us, Cody 2. Or is that the real Cody. I'm so confused! We just stood there looking at each other. Other me was getting closer and Cody 2 was also approaching. There was nothing we could do. BANG!

We were sprawled on the floor blood everywhere. What happened? My body cut everywhere grazed knees and I think I have a broken nose from the face plant. I here Cody, "Tia are you ok? Tia?" He helps me up and we look around bewildered. "They exploded, they weren't real where they?" "I don't know, but at least we were far enough away we didn't get blown to bits, literally." "Come here." He was hugging me, I cried as I was confused, upset and extremely in need for a bit of love like this. Cody is like a big brother to me.

I open my eyes, I look into the forest. I see a butterfly. So elegant. So beautiful. Moving around like nothing has happened. Like the world was just the same. It fascinated me, its beauty so beautiful, it made me happy and feel warm inside. I wanted to fall asleep and forget the world, like the butterfly. But I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here at this moment, hugging Cody and watching the world go by. I watch it, it doesn't seem to be doing anything in particular, just showing its beauty to the world. CABOOM! My hearing has gone, I can only see whiteness again, but I can still feel Cody. He's slipping from me, he's falling to the ground. I shout for him pleadingly. But I can't even hear my own voice. I'm frozen. I'm blinded. Then I fall unconscious.

I'm alive. I'm layed down on something, something rock hard, it's so uncomfortable. Something is on my arms, it's heavy. My eye sight is still white. How long have I been unconscious? I can hear people faintly, they're surrounding me. THEY. Who is it? O.M.G am I in the mental hospital, was it a crazy dream? Where's Cody, is he real? Is my Dad even dead? Is the world ok? AHH!

No, everything was the same, when my eyesight came round, I can't move. My arms feel really heavy, but I can't move to see what's wrong. I can hardly hear, but I know they haven't noticed I'm awake. There's a black boy, he has a very strong Afro-American accent and there is also another black boy who's younger, about ten, who isn't saying much but keeps looking at my arms. Where's Cody? I think I can hear him. I want to scream but I can't. I want to go home but I can't. I couldn't do anything, absolutely nothing.

The young boy has noticed I'm awake and telling other people to come over. I hear thuds of feet, they are shaking whatever I am layed on. Cody is running towards me I can see the top of his head, he's so tall. He leans over me and looks into my eyes and smiles. His brown eyes, full of joy at the sight on my awake. He says something but it's just a mumble to me, I see tears in his eyes, he says something again, I know this time that it was, "Everything is O.K I'm here now." Then it comes out of my mouth, I didn't intend to, but I did, "Cody, I'm sorry." He looked surprised, so was I, why was I saying I'm sorry, but I knew I needed to say it, but why I do not know. He whispered in my ear, "It's O.K don't worry it wasn't any one's fault at least were alive." I didn't know if he was talking about our families, or the clones been really creepy. TAKE ME TO THE MENTAL HOSPITAL! I whispered back in a dry croaky voice, "Don't leave me, you're the only person I trust." "I won't" he smiled back. That smile made me feel safe. He stood a few metres away. I realised my hearing was getting better and someone else was stood next to me, putting something on my arms. I turned and snapped, "Get of my arms, it hurts." It was the older boy he wasn't near my bed, I looked down to my arms to see that there were butterfly's on my arms. I'm scared, what's happened, I think the look on my face made Cody come over and say, "Don't worry, it's O.K." Totally I've now got butterflies on my arms! "Get them of, get them of me now!" I shout pleadingly. "Please!" I start to cry. Cody rushes over and holds me, "In the third set of explosions whatever you look at you get magnetised to. You must have been looking at a butterfly, where I was looking into the woods at was looking at a tree when it happened. Now I have a bark leg." I worried is he O.K? "Are you O.K?" "Better than you are, you've been out for 4 days, I was only out for half an hour." I'm feeling bad as I haven't been around to help, I left him.

"Sorry." With a confused expression he replies, "Why are you sorry, it wasn't your fault you were a victim." I feel weak now, but I aren't I'm much stronger because of what's happened to me, physically and mentally. In as stronger voice as I can produce, "it's made me stronger." My eyes saw from my tears try to stay open to look at Cody he gently says, "It's made us all stronger." They all sit me up introducing themselves, the older boys name is Zabio and he is 18 years old, the younger is called Hendrix he's 10years old and is brother to Zabio. There's also a girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, she looks unreal maybe even to beautiful to be true like someone in a movie or photoshopped in a magazine. Her name is Destiny, what a rubbish tarty name, ugh I hate it. Why isn't they're anyone who's older, or a baby, Cody is 15 and I'm 14. "How come we are all teens?" I question. Silence falls across the room. Zabio says in his very strong accent that I can just make out, "In the 2nd explosion where everyone was cloned, only teens lived, anyone younger than 10 and older than 20 didn't live, killed them instantly." That's it, official, mum and Joe are dead. Joe was only 2 and mum was only 38. I want to cry but I have to be strong now for the others, we've all lost, and we had nothing, but together we have each other.

**Thats chapter three peeps! Hope your liking it. PLEASE reviews, much love leah xx tell me if you want more xx**


	4. Chapter 4

I found I was layed on a table, and that we were inside the remainders of Big Ben. It seemed to be the only thing standing, but chewed to bits. I walked around seeing people upset, so going insane, others helping the best they could. People were magnetised to each other, to chairs, tables, phones, metal bars and the most peculiar, was a group of people with a car on their heads. I didn't think any of this was possible, is it real? Destiny walked with me, she said nothing she just led. The bells still intact and hanging, a symbol to us that we still have something.

Bodies coat the ground, blood washes the remains, everything else has gone into thin air, nothing worth having was left, nothing. Only strong animals lived, no house pets lived, only an odd horse and zoo animals that prowl England. The area affected was only England and Wales and Scotland are taking survivors prisoner. Other countries are leaving us to die of starvation and disease. She leads me over to where water is and points me to a burst water pine, a stern posh voice hits me, "It is clean ma'am." Well at least Destiny can speak. I was told to get unchanged to only my under wear, to afterwards new clean clothes would be read for me. The water was ice cold, it made me shiver. No one was there I was left to my own ability to wash myself in privacy.

After I got a told to dry myself, I was lucky it was a sunny July day, or I would of frozen to death. I slipped into a pair of black leggings and a black vest top. Cody came to me when he was allowed to with someone that was classed as a first aider, someone when was in training to be a doctor. He was looking at my back, they said it had been burnt severely and it needed this special cream to repair, it began to hurt as the doctor said the pain killers were fading of. They said they needed to keep me of them as everything is rationed and we won't know if it is repairing or not. So Cody volunteered the rub my back, as I only trusted him to do so. It was so saw, so deep, so many blisters. It made me screw my face up in pain. I told myself, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry! Cody was repeatedly saying, sorry Tia. Afterwards I turn to see his eyes were watering as he hated hurting me. I told him I was O.K and Zabio and his brother Hendrix came over to ask, "Can any of you two ride?" I rode all the time at home at my local riding school in Strandol. The fresh air, the freedom to do what I want to do. I quickly replied, "I do!" "How much have you done?" "Well I've been riding 5 years and I can canter, jump, go up and down hills. I am quite good, I think." "That's great! We've found a riding school with 3 survivors and 6 horses. Come with me quickly!" Cody looked shocked, knew he thought I was in no fit state but I might as well help.

We arrived at this warehouse type place, the only other place standing. Inside it was just an empty room now renovated into a stable for 5 horses and homes for some people. I was leaded to a 16 year old who's got a green riding hat on and is magnetised to a whip, it was on her hand. She was surprised to see someone, "Oh, hello my name is Jodie." "I'm Tia, nice to meet you." I smile back at her offering my hand to shake the one she has free. Zabio lets a a breath, "She can ride, quite well hope she'll be good use." He winks at Jodie. "I think he fancy's you." Jodie blushes and carries on with a slightly higher voice, "Well how good are you?" I explain to her my skills and walks me over to a Chestnut coloured horse, named Giddy. He has a gold tint, "He's beautiful." Cody says surprising me from behind, but he was right, Giddy was beautiful. "And he's all yours Tia." Jodie announced behind me and walked of. I can't believe it, I've got a horse, a beautiful one, with all its tack. "Can I ride it?" I look at Cody. "No. You need to rest your back, please don't." He instructs me. "Yeah, your right, but can I sit on him? Pleaseeeee." I say in my saddest voice. He takes a minuet to think about it, "Go on then, but only sitting." "Alright." I reply with a big grin on my face.

He gave me a leg up as I think Giddy is about 15 hands, I was up, it felt great I felt like before again for just a moment. He calls me down and he holds me as I drop. I told him there was no need, but he just wanted to make sure.

5 days later and all I've done is walk around, helping people walk, help people to be washed, but you could say I am one of those people. Hendrix found strong burn cream 4 days ago and I've been using it. It's a miracle, my back is fully recovered. The cream was found in a pharmacy in London. Hendrix found loads of medication, it will last us all a lifetime, if we ever need it.

Today I am allowed to ride Giddy, I cannot wait. I'm up early and dressed in black again, it's the best outfit I have but it'll do. I was going with Jodie, but she disappeared yesterday, suspected dead. However Zabio went to look for her and found nothing only that his heart had been crushed. Cody has been looking after him while Hendrix has kept everyone's hopes up in living. Instead I will ride with Cody, I know he's never sat on a horse but im going to teach him. It will be a good thing for him to learn but he's wetting himself. He is getting himself so hyped up. I take him over to a horse called Trickle, a blond horse, girl, 8 years old, about 18 hands, he needed a big horse because of how tall he is. All of the horse have been fed, we had loads of food from the stable we found them in. The other 4 are the riders and the last one is another one called Boffin, a black horse. I legged up Cody and sorted the girth and stirrup's, I'd already sorted the bridal earlier. I showed him how to hold the reigns and how to kick and to keep your heels down and toes up. I put Boffin on a lead reign and walked him up and down the street. I got him used to the horse and told him that he needed to sit up.

After a bit I trotted with Boffin and he bounced so dodgy I thought he was going to fall off. However after a few goes he was really good at it and I got him doing his diagonals and did some transitions. He was ready to go after practising for 3 days, 4 hours, we could go through the streets and find people who we can save and supplies. We were ready for 'mission ride'.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm swept of my feet, literally and so is Cody. This is a bumpy ride, but I'm still not safe, "GO GIDDY GO!" I squeal at the top of my voice. Giddy goes up a gear and turn a corner sliding my into the saddle sat on top. Whereas Boffin had seemed to have ran another way. I slide my feet in the stirrups and take up the reins, and were going as fast as we can, even though we know there's a mad woman right behind us. "GET BACK HERE!" Jodie cries from behind us. She is slower as she has a lot of weapons and is injured and me and Cody have pretty fit horses.

We keep going for half an hour, she went out of sight after the first ten minutes but we HAD to make sure. I walk Giddy and pat him immensely as he just saved our lives. No wonder he and Boffin were so calm, it was like they'd planned it, flicking us onto their backs and taking us to safety. Where is Cody and Boffin anyway? Are they safe? Now I'm panicking. "Cody, cody, CODY!" my voice raising as I'm becoming more alarmed that he isn't O.K. The only thing reassuring me is that Giddy is acting like nothing's happened.

What is that? I see, I see … erm … a lorry? Coming straight towards me? "GO GIDDY GO!" He isn't moving he's just stood there, "GIDDY!" I kick and scream. My eyes start watering, I'm so scared. I give up, it's no use I sit there a cry saying, "Cody, save me, please, someone!" The screeching of the brakes as the lorry came to a slow halt in front of me. "Whoever it is just kill me know, I don't care anymore!" I sniffle. A older man's voice next to me came out, "Only if I can have my horse back." I look up, I see a grey man in a pristine suit, and he looks so clean. "My introduce myself, Cludious Hardinal." He holds his hands out to me and I say, "Can you just get on with it." With a sigh, "I believe you are Tia Mallard." With his hand still out to mine, i stare at him. How does he know my name? "May I have my horse back now?" "How do I know it's yours?" I snap at him. "Well, he isn't yours is he?" I pause and jump of and go to the front and hold the reins. "MI6, Cludious Hardinal."He wafts his pad in front of me. "If you're that special then why am I here anyway." "I'm sorry about…" He got cut of as I heard a scream from behind, "I FOUND YOU!" she's follow me, I jump on Giddy and he canters away. "Sorry got to go "Cludious"." I say in a piss taking voice. I hear a gun shot and someone fall to the ground followed by more gun shots and an evil laugh from Jodie. Giddy takes us into a wood were I couldn't hear what was happening behind us. My hands are shaking, how long have they been shaking?

We stop after an hour, we couldn't take the risk, and there was nothing else we could do but run, nothing. A distant cry to my right, "Tia, Tia!" It's a girl, Giddy automatically goes towards the voice. The further we went towards the voice the more it kept moving, so I halted Giddy and listened. The leaves rustle and bird whistled and then, "Tia!" came striking through the trees. Is it a trap? Whatever it is it wants me. Why I do not know, but Giddy wanted to go to it. "Tia? Are you there?" The voice was really close. I was twisting and turning my head. "Tia I found you!" a girl stumble out of the trees, it's Destiny from the base. Shocked, "Why are you here?" "I went out looking for food and I heard gun shots and ran to see if it was you. I saw you in the trees, are you ok?" "Yes I'm fine, be quite Jodie is out with a gun killing people!" she answers confused, "You what?" "Long story, so were near to base." "Yes." I've brought her here, no. "Jump on and lead me to base, quickly." She jumps on and we gallop to base.

We arrive back at base. It's deserted. No body's, nothing. We walked through big ben and the warehouse, nothing and no one in sight. "How long were me and Cody gone?" "About two hours and I was only gone half an hour." We stood there shocked, trying to take it all in. "Where is everyone, where's Hendrix? I've been with him through all of this, he wouldn't leave me would he?" She looked at me, as confused and lost. So was I, confused and lost.

"Right, we can't stand here like lemons. We better go and find a place to stay, here's not safe now. Come on!" I say to Destiny. I leg her up onto the horse. We are silent. I kick Giddy along and we walk the remainder of London, with Destiny behind me. We are in silence taking in what just happened and what we can see. Where has everyone gone? Why are we left? Was Cody apart of it? Where is Cody? Do I even care? My eyes fill with tears. I have lost everything, I've lost Dad, I miss him so much, I miss him telling me everything's O.K, the way he holds me. I'm crying now. Giddy is snorting and flicking his tail, I must be making him agitated.

Quietly Destiny whispers, "Look, there's someone over there, look." I look over to our right into a house, I jump of. I walk over to a weapon, riffle, and it's loaded. I stride slowly over trying not to make a sound. I'm inside the remainders of a council house, tables scattered, a TV shredded and a toilet hanging from what I think was a ceiling. I speak, "Freeze." I sounded like a teacher, strict. They froze. "Put the weapon down." They put the weapon down. "Stand up." My voice seems to be getting even louder but I think its nerves because I'm extremely scared, I'm wetting myself. They are stood up straight facing the other way around, all I can see is there back. "Turn around, slowly." They turn slowly, I wouldn't shoot but I point my gun at them. I swallow. Their eyes stare into mine. I can see fear and death in them. They don't realise I am me, at all. But I know them. It's, it's, itt, isss err… "Tia?" Their face shocked but streamed with fear. I just mumble. "Tia it's me." "I know it's you! Shut up." "Tia, what are you doing?" "What do you think I'm doing?" "Don't do this." Tears filled his eyes. "Don't worry Hendrix, I'm here to save you. It's who's behind you that's the problem."

Their eye's black as midnight, their clothes soaked in blood. Closer up they are the devil, the evil. They had no weapon, nothing, apart from a glint of silver in their pocket to the left. They were reaching for it. I mouth to Hendrix, "DUCK!" I jump for the sofa hoping it's thick. Bullets fly across the room, knifes skimming my head. I get up and searched the area. Hendrix has moved and they were still fighting. She was still fighting, but I had more fight. I got up and shot through the pillows, first shot into her arm, second into the wall, third into her leg and last in the head, bulls' eye. But that wasn't me I daren't do it, but who, who did it? "Are you O.K Hendrix?" Cody's voice shot though the room, he ran in to assist Hendrix behind the other sofa. He'd killed her, he'd killed Jodie. I kept behind the sofa, scared. I began to shake.

Hendrix pointed in my direction without saying a word. His eyes wide still with fear. Cody glared in my direction and loaded his gun up, and came over slowly. I looked for my gun but I'd actually dropped it when I dived behind the sofa. I'm scared. I'm shaking. I curl up into a ball and think of Dad, how much I miss him. I will be with him in a few seconds when Cody kills me. A tear fell down my cheek, my eyes squeezed together. "Tia?" I jumped thinking it was the gun been shot, "Is that you?" He walked closer to me, I was shaking even more. Tears racing down my face, my body struggling to breathe as I cry. He knelt beside me. "Tia?" He put his hand on my back. I daren't say anything, I'm that scared, can't I just die now in this house now behind this sofa? Is it that hard? I turn my head to look at him. He had a long cut down his cheek, apart from that he looked untouched. His blonde hair, still perfect. His eyes, still clear. He put his arms around me and hugged me. He still cared, my brother still loved me. I don't want to let go.


End file.
